A difficulty encountered with using encapsulated fragrances in personal rinse-off compositions (i.e., body wash, conditioner, shampoo) is that the fragrance capsules are difficult to deposit onto skin and hair due to strong interactions with the product surfactants. These surfactants remove particulates from surfaces and keep the particulates for adhering (soil anti-redeposition) but the surfactants can also alter the surface of fragrance capsules. Previous work has shown that polymers can be added to the capsules and consumer products to enhance deposition on a variety of surfaces. However, the extent of deposition enhancement is affected by the presence of surfactants and the types of surfactants used in personal care products.